Silent Screams
by Rogue Pryde
Summary: Kagome comes from the "Perfect Family" as dubbed by media reporters.LIE When her mother changes schools as part of her polictical campaign, she meets a boy who hates her for her "perfect" life. Kagome has lived ten long years in fear and horror. Will this
1. Nightmares

Hehehehe, Here I am AGAIN with yet another fic!!!! Why do I do this to myself? It just means a LOT of updates!!! Oh well. And I think I've fallen in love with angsty fics. Oh yeah. That's for SURE! Anyways, here ya go. My latest fic!!!!  
  
*********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~*** ***~~~~  
  
His blood shot eyes stared straight into her own as he pulled the trigger. The gunshot was so loud she should have cried out, but her mouth wouldn't work. Red droplets splattered over her motionless seven-year-old form. Her father's blood made it's way slowly down her face. And than she saw his motionless body. . . .  
  
And she screamed.  
  
***********End Dream  
  
She woke up with a gasp, covered in a cold sweat. Breathing heavily, she wrapped the blanket tighter around her trembling body.  
  
She still had the nightmares.  
  
It had been ten years.  
  
She didn't cry. She remembered when she used to cry. She used to scream too. The first few years after it had happened. She would wake up four or five times in the same night screaming in absolute terror, tears streaming down her young face.  
  
Her mother had moved her room to the other side of the house.  
  
Eventually the young Kagome had learned not to scream, to not even cry. It made her mother angry. And if there was one thing Kagome feared even more than her nightmares, it was being alone. Even now, with her room between her mother's and younger brother's, she felt the familiar memories surrounding her. When she was alone she could almost feel the warm liquid as it made trails down her face.  
  
With a shudder she covered her face with her hands.  
  
Careful, as always, not to wake up her mom.  
  
*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
"Good morning, Kagome." Her mom greeted her formally as she readied herself for breakfast. Three serving maids brought out each of their meals, and set them before the correct person with flourish.  
  
"Good morning mother." She replied as casually as she could. Every morning without fail, her mother would try to guess whether or not Kagome had had nightmares the night before. Kagome had won a couple times. She'd never had a night without nightmares.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Her expression was unreadable.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Souta?" She turned her attention to the twelve-year-old boy.  
  
"I slept fine." He muttered, hating the morning ritual. He knew what it was about, even if they insisted on pretending he didn't, and he wished they'd just drop it. He shot a worried glance in Kagome's direction when his mother wasn't looking. She looked tired. She always look tired. Even he couldn't seem to make her laugh very much anymore.  
  
They finished the rest of their meal in silence, but as Kagome and Souta got ready to leave for school, their mother cleared her throat.  
  
"I'm sure you're both aware of how close the election is for this year?" They nodded, and she continued. "To ensure the votes from the uh.. Class less fortunate than ours, you're both going to be attending public schools in downtown."  
  
Souta let out a cry of frustration. Every time he finally settled in and made friends, he had to switch schools for his mother's political vendetta. It had been that way ever since his father died.  
  
Kagome just nodded, her face expressionless. It didn't really matter to her, she never really bothered making friends. . . .though maybe the opposite was true too.  
  
"And Kagome," Her mother added, her voice filled with a commanding coldness. "Do try to act like a 'normal' girl this time? I won't let you ruin this for me because you still have childish nightmares."  
  
Once again her daughter nodded, hiding the spark of resentment that flashed through her eyes.  
  
"You have until the end of this week before you start at the new school. Use the time to say your good bye's and gather all your books." She made a small wave with her hand, gesturing for them to leave. They left without saying goodbye.  
  
As usual.  
  
It was almost funny, in a bitterly ironic sort of way. Senator Higurashi was known for her motherly compassion and strength. Who else could have brought up such a beautiful family after such a tragedy? Who else could have had the will to pursue a political career AND achieve it in a shorter amount of time than anyone would have thought possible? That's what the media asked daily, as they did interviews with her, or tried to make guesses about her life. The woman lived for the publicity, able to turn her charm on and off like a light switch. The public loved everything they knew about her.  
  
But they didn't know everything.  
  
They didn't know her beautiful, smart daughter had woken up in tears every night for the past ten years. They didn't even know that the girl had seen her father's death. It wouldn't have been seemly, politically. So it was kept a secret. Seven-year-old Kagome had to pretend she hadn't seen her father die, at least in front of other people, or else face her mother's wrath.  
  
The public didn't know a lot of things.  
  
They didn't know that Souta, the bright, friendly, athletic kid, was a diabetic. Their mother wanted their family to be perfect. No matter what. Souta had to hide his insulin from other people. His mother's orders were very clear. Don't take it if there are people around. . . . no matter how much you need it.  
  
And perhaps the biggest secret of all was the Senator herself. Charming, witty, and beautiful, she made the people love her. But at home she seemed to thrive on fear.  
  
She had never actually abused either Souta or Kagome. So far, the worst punishment they had ever received was a slap, that didn't even leave a mark. But she had brought Souta to tears numerous times with her harsh words. Not Kagome though.  
  
Kagome never cried.  
  
Not anymore.  
  
*******~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~********  
  
Kagome listened to the radio listlessly in her room. It was the night before they would start at their new school. She didn't really care. There wasn't much she cared about anymore. She closed her eyes and let the music take her. She might hate her life, but she could always turn to music. It never hurt her.  
  
She liked the tune to this one. . . What was it called? She wasn't sure, she had turned it on right at the beginning of a chorus. . . .  
  
***SONG*****  
  
Through the wind And the rain She stands hard as a stone In a world That she can't rise above  
  
But her dreams Give her wings And she flies to a place Where she's loved  
  
Concrete angel  
  
(Verse)  
  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night. The neighbors hear but they turn out the light. A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate Whe---  
  
************~  
  
Kagome shut off the radio with a violence that almost surprised her. But that song. . . somebody crying in the middle of the night, being ignored. It hit too close to home. Angrily, she unplugged the radio for good measure.  
  
"Hey sis?" Her brother was in the doorway. Her expression softened. He was probably the only thing she still cared about.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Dinner's ready." He smiled knowingly at the unplugged radio. He'd had those days too. She grinned at him, knowing it would make him happy to make her smile.  
  
"I'll be right down."  
  
*********~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~********~~~~~  
  
Okay, kind of a short chapter, but I wanted to save the new school for the next one! And guess who's there? And HATES her for her perfect family!!! Hehehehe!!!! As a rule, reviews are ALWAYS welcome!!!! Hehehe, I'm so lame  
  
;o) 


	2. The first day

Here I go again, I feel like some kind of updating machine. 3 updates for 3 dif stories in like 24 hours. I'm gonna flunk all my finals thanks to u guys!! Oh well. Anyways, I don't know if you've read my other stories, but the way I'm doing the updating thing generally is in order from the MOST avg number of reviews to the least.  
  
For example, this story averages 18 a chapter so far, Unfated love averages like 7 per chapter, and Home is Where the Hurt is averages like 31 reviews per chapter. So that's the order the next chapters will come in after this. . . .unless the avg's change! Anyways, on with the story!  
  
*********~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~***** ***~~~~  
  
"Why yes, naturally I put family first. I love my job, but my kids are my life." Kagome violently shut off the TV, sick of hearing her mother lie. Reporters just couldn't get enough of her.  
  
"Souta! Are you almost ready to go?" She had decided against a pony tail and left her hair down, and now she gazed at her reflection critically waiting for her brother to respond.  
  
"Way ahead of you sis!" He appeared at her doorway, wearing that devilish grin of his. It wasn't hard to see why he managed to make friends wherever he went. He had a type of childish spunk that made it impossible to get or stay mad at him. Only Kagome knew how well he could turn that child on and off. He had had to play the adult for her numerous times.  
  
"Let's go." She smiled at him, but her voice was less than enthusiastic.  
  
"You know what, Kag?" He began as they slid into the limo that would be taking them to the new school. "You could probably start over here, if you want." He spoke hesitantly, knowing her lack of social skills was a touchy subject.  
  
"Why? To help 'her' political campaign?" Her voice was bitter. She only called the woman mother if she had to.  
  
"Forget it." The hurt was evident in his eyes.  
  
"Look, Souta." She paused, facing him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I can't do it though." She ended in a whisper. "I can't turn it on and off like you. I can't be one way at home and another at school. I'm going crazy just being one way around mom and normal around you. I guess I'm not cut out to be an actress."  
  
"Don't say it likes it's a bad thing." His voice was soft, and it served as a reminder of just how fast he grew up. "I just thought you might be lonely."  
  
"I have you." She put emphasis on the word 'you'. "What more do I need? And I don't need to keep anything secret from you."  
  
He flashed her a grin, and she knew it was more real than anything his 'friends' would get. "And no matter how many people I hang out with, you'll always be my favorite Kag!"  
  
They smiled at each other, and rode in silence the rest of the way to their new school.  
  
Kagome glanced out the window, watching the passing scenery. Her and her brother always understood each other, but they were so different.  
  
Souta surrounded himself with the popular athletic 'cool' people at every junior high he had attended. Like Kagome, he hated being alone. But unlike his sister, he had no problems pretending to be what everyone wanted. He found it was easier to live day by day if he made everyone happy. If he kept himself surrounded by happy people, someday he would be happy too. . . . at least, that's what he told himself.  
  
Kagome had given up on being 'happy', so she wasn't inspired to chase after it. She didn't see things the way other people did, and she knew it set her apart. She didn't want to be friends with people, just for the sake of having them around. She figured she had very little love left in her, she might as well give it to the person who deserved it. . . her brother. He was her rock, and she was his. She had defied her mother by taking his medication with her in her purse, just in case, and he had lied often to cover up her nightmares. They were a team.  
  
And they clung to that desperately.  
  
When they finally arrived, they waved at each other before heading off towards their buildings. The junior high was a cross the street from the high school.  
  
Kagome wasn't even nervous. She knew the rules. Don't make eye contact or talk, and eventually everyone would leave you alone.  
  
****~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~******** **~~~~~  
  
"Class, this is our new student, Kagome Higurashi, daughter of Senator Higurashi. She's been a model student for years, so hopefully you all will learn to follow her example." The teacher launched into a description of her mother's political stand and Kagome tuned her out. Glancing around the room, she noticed that at least one person was as bored as she was. He had long white hair and piercing amber eyes. She forced herself to turn away before he saw her staring at him.  
  
No eye contact.  
  
"That's bull." A gruff voice interrupted the teacher a few seconds later. Glancing up, Kagome stared at the boy from earlier, startled.  
  
The teacher's face grew red. "What do you mean by that, Inuyasha?"  
  
He smirked. "Just what I said. All that perfect family junk is a load of crap." He got a couple looks from kids whose parents had voted for the senator.  
  
The teacher tried again. "Do you think it's right to say that in front of Kagome?"  
  
Before he could respond, the girl stepped forward. "Actually, I couldn't agree more." She tossed her hair. "It IS bull." Without another word, she calmly took her seat, still avoiding eye contact.  
  
The teacher looked shocked for a second, but quickly composed herself and began the lesson. Inuyasha, on the next aisle over, leaned towards her.  
  
"What, you mean you're not 'perfect'?" He sneered.  
  
She kept her eyes on the teacher. "Of course not. No one's perfect."  
  
He snorted. He had more to say, but he was getting warning looks from his best friend Miroku. Apparently the teacher was shooting him daggers for talking during her class.  
  
"Wench." He muttered, before turning his attention back to the front of the room.  
  
She ignored him. She'd already talked more than she normally did when starting a new school. Too much contact was a bad thing. . .  
  
***********~*~~~~~~~~~~~**********~*~~~~~~~~~~~***************~*~~~~~~~~~~** *******  
  
Souta grinned as the teacher finished his introduction. He took the empty seat, waving at a couple of the students.  
  
"Hey," He smiled at the girl next to him. "I'm Souta."  
  
She giggled. "I know. The teacher just introduced you."  
  
He blushed. "Oh, yeah. You mean they pay attention to teachers at this school?" He covered his slip up with a joke.  
  
"Only when she's introducing nice looking people." They way the girl said nice looking didn't have anything to do with physical appearance. She was too sweet looking for that. She probably meant friendly. "By the way, my name's Rin." She smiled at him.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Rin." He stuck out his hand.  
  
"You too!" She shook it firmly. "I'll show you around if you want."  
  
"Sure," He flashed her a grin. "That'd be great."  
  
********~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~****** ****~~~  
  
When lunch came, Kagome looked around for an empty table to sit at. There was only one, and unfortunately it was right by the 'popular' table. With a sigh, she headed over there and plunked down her tray before sitting down.  
  
She forced herself not to turn around, but she could feel someone's eyes on her. Oh well. It was probably just her imagination.  
  
********~~~~~~  
  
"Wench." Inuyasha muttered, turning back to his food.  
  
"Who were you looking at?" Miroku questioned, glancing around the cafeteria. "Oh, I get it!" He got a sly look. "You were looking at the new girl!"  
  
"Don't get any of your perverted ideas, I called her a wench not a flower!" He growled at his friend.  
  
"You're crazy. She's pretty cute!" That comment got him a smack from Sango, who was sitting across from the two boys. "But no where near as exotically gorgeous as you, my dear!" The two were obviously an item. . . they were the only people who didn't' know about it though.  
  
"You're right." Kouga smirked, casting a look in her direction. "And a senators daughter. Maybe I'll make her my woman."  
  
Inuyasha kind of started at that. "What makes you think she'll go out with a retard like you?"  
  
The dark haired boy made his voice condescending. "Well who else would she date? You?!" The thought cracked him up so much it took awhile for him to stop laughing. "She'll go out with me." He said confidently, after getting a hold on himself.  
  
Inuyasha ignored him, and turned back to his lunch, doing his best not to stare at the girl.  
  
*It IS bull.*  
  
"Whatever." He growled suddenly, speaking more to himself than those around him. "She's that stupid senator's daughter. She's bound to be as prissy and stuck up as they come. She probably can't even cook!"  
  
"Uh. . . Inuyasha?" Miroku waved a hand in front of his face. "You can't cook either."  
  
"But I'm not a girl!"  
  
Kouga muttered something along the lines of "that's debatable" as Sango smacked the white haired-boy.  
  
"That is such a sexist remark!" She exclaimed vehemently.  
  
Seeing an opening for points, Miroku quickly spoke up. "Yes it was. Inuyasha, you're a very very bad boy."  
  
"I don't like YOU much either." She informed him, sitting back down.  
  
"Why?" He questioned. "Cause I'm 'bad'" The way he said it, with a smirk and everything, made Sango want to blush.  
  
So naturally she hit him.  
  
"Stupid idiot." She muttered.  
  
Everyone else continued eating, afraid of making eye contact.  
  
********~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~*** ******  
  
Kind of short, I know. But HUMOR ME! I've written SOOOO much lately! And I'm about to start a fourth. If I do it today, my fingers will fall off. I know it! Oh well. It's so much fun! Anyways, Hope u liked the story. Remember, the reviews determine the updating order! So, keep 'em coming! ;o) 


	3. Bloody Princess

Dude u guys! Guess what! I'm alive! And here's the deal. The last one I updated, was Home is Where the Hurt is, so the one with the next amount of reviews is Silent Screams (Which is why I'm updating it) After that I'll either do HIWTHI OR I'll do Somebody love me, and than unfated love. It depends where my inspiration takes me..  
  
*******~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~ ~~*****  
  
". . . And we should feel extremely honored to have Miss Higurashi attending our school." The teacher completed the introduction by motioning to an empty chair. "Go ahead and take a seat Kagome."  
  
The girl did as she was bid, sliding into a seat next to the girl that white haired boy had had lunch with. She noticed that the majority of the students looked bored. It had been her fourth introduction that day.  
  
"I'm Sango." The girl introduced herself, after a prodding look from the teacher.  
  
"Kagome." She responded automatically, turning her attention to her desk.  
  
The teacher cleared her throat and continued with class after the two had finished the required greetings. Kagome immediately spaced out. At her previous school they had already covered most of the material the students were learning here, so there was no reason for her to pay attention. She wasn't daydreaming, when her eyes glazed over. It was more like pushing away thoughts than creating any. She completely stopped thinking, allowing herself the brief luxury of nothingness for a while. But she was quickly interrupted by a whisper coming from behind her.  
  
"Hey! Kagome!" It was one of the white haired boy's friends, the one with dark hair in a high ponytail. She ignored him and stared straight ahead.  
  
"Don't bother." Inuyasha's voice was snide. "She's too good to talk to the likes of YOU, Kouga." The way he said it made it anything but a compliment.  
  
She didn't even have to try to stop herself from turning around. People had done far more to get her attention, and she had never lost. But than. . .  
  
She felt something. . . .  
  
Stroking her?  
  
"MIROKU!!!!" The girl sitting next to her, Sango, whirled around and smacked a dark haired boy across the head. "I can't believe you! You are such a perv!"  
  
The boy massaged his chin gingerly and managed a sly smile. "If it makes you feel any better Sango dear, you're much more fun."  
  
Kagome had turned around as soon as she felt the hand, and now she was facing the two boys next to Miroku.  
  
"Hey, I'm Kouga." He flashed her a smile.  
  
She met his gaze without expression.  
  
He coughed lightly. "And uh, you get to be my woman."  
  
Everyone turned to see what her reaction would be. Kouga was one of the most popular guys in school, AND he had killer good looks. Most girls would either blush and accept, or blush and reject him.  
  
Kagome didn't even flinch.  
  
"I don't think so." Her voice was calm, almost dead. She turned back around and faced the room. From behind her, she could hear Inuyasha's mocking voice.  
  
"I don't think so." He mimicked. "Filthy wench. She probably thinks she's too important for us. She has her perfect little life in her perfect little world and she doesn't need us to ruin things for her." He leaned forward. "Isn't that right, princess?" His breath was hot against her ear.  
  
She closed her notebook forcefully and raised her hand. The teacher nodded, without pausing her lecture, and Kagome left the room. Behind her, she could hear someone's mocking laughter.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Her life was anything but perfect.  
  
She almost wanted to laugh at the irony of it, but she had given up on laughing long ago. That boy. . . he had called her 'princess'. Her dad had called her that. . . a long time ago. . . a lifetime ago.  
  
Daddy's little princess.  
  
She had watched him die. . .watched him as he killed himself. A broken man who had completely given up on life and on family.  
  
Daddy's little bloody princess.  
  
And than she was there, reliving her memory. He hadn't stopped. Their eyes had met, and he'd held her gaze even as he pulled the trigger.  
  
The sound was so loud it had scared her. She heard the gunshot an eternity before she felt the warm sticky fluid strike her face. She felt the blood long before she saw the dark red trails dripping down her cheeks and onto her floral print dress. She had seen the blood moments before she screamed.  
  
She had never stopped screaming.  
  
She had silenced her mouth, but the scream continued to vibrate in her soul echoing in her very consciousness. Every ordeal with her mother, every worry about her brother, every unshed tear, fueled that scream.  
  
That day, after her mom had found them, she had still been screaming. Her voice had become hoarse, but she couldn't stop. . . until her mom slapped her. At her mother's bidding, she cleaned herself up and greeted the police officers with a sad smile. Everyone talked about how brave that little girl was, how strong she was for her family.  
  
If she hadn't have been strong she'd have ended up like her dad, according to her mom. Terrified, she had obeyed. And now she couldn't stop. It was like some form of twisted pride. . . she didn't want anyone to know what she had undergone. She didn't want anyone to pity her.  
  
In the dirty girls bathroom, Kagome stared at her reflection. Her eyes were dead. . . empty. The idea played with her mind, begging to be written down in lyrics. Music had always been her sanctuary. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind, forcing her inspiration to wait until after school hours.  
  
When she arrived back in class, she felt amber eyes boring onto her, but she refused to meet his gaze. She slid into her seat, eyes widening when she saw the note folded onto her desk. 'Kagome', it read in scribbled handwriting.  
  
Knowing she was breaking one of her own rules, she opened the note.  
  
' Baby.'  
  
One word. She didn't even have to hear the snort from behind her to know who had written it.  
  
She didn't crumple it up, or throw it away. Instead she did something more foolish, and more insane, than anything she had ever done in her life. She turned around.  
  
"Baka." The insult was out of her mouth before her mind registered what she would say. Her eyes widened as his narrowed. *Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid!* She cursed herself mentally.  
  
"Wench." He didn't bother lowering his voice.  
  
"Inuyasha!" The teacher's voice cut across the classroom angrily. "Would you be so kind as to pay attention?!"  
  
"What's in it for me?" He asked cockily, his eyes never leaving Kagome's. There was something about them, so defiant, yet so lost.  
  
"Maybe a chance of graduating?" The teacher's voice was dry.  
  
He grunted and the teacher resumed her lecture. Kagome forced herself to blink, shocked with how long she had maintained eye contact. "I think you should leave me alone." She said the words calmly, knowing he would laugh at her and never bother her again.  
  
She really didn't know him very well.  
  
"Why?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You really hate me, right?"  
  
"Ya think?!"  
  
"And it's because I'm the Senator's daughter?"  
  
"Among other things."  
  
"Well, I hate me to, so you're not needed to make me miserable."  
  
"What if I just enjoy it?" He forced himself not to think about her hating herself. And he absolutely refused to think about how beautiful her eyes were even when they were expressionless.  
  
She surprised them both by smiling a little. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make his heart stop. "Than I suppose it can't be helped." She sighed. "But if I were you. ." Was it just him, or did her eyes twinkle, just a little? "I'd watch my back."  
  
He stared at the back of her head long after she had turned her attention back to the front of the class. She had just challenged him! For a second, he couldn't get over his shock. But than a slow smile spread over his features.  
  
This was gonna be fun!  
  
******~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~********~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Yeah, I was hoping to try out for basketball. I hope the coach will let me! Some people are picky about transfers, like we're not loyal or something." There was a pause, and than Souta's voice continued. "Exactly! But what can you do?" He listened to someone for a second, and burst out laughing. "That's plan B Kohaku!"  
  
He had been on the phone all afternoon, three-waying two of his new friends. The basketball star Kohaku, and a girl named Rin.  
  
Kagome didn't mind. If he was on the phone, he wouldn't ask her about her day. She didn't know what she'd say. What had POSESSED her to do that!? She had broken every rule for survival she had ever come up with and all because she got annoyed with him? Stuff like that didn't happen to her! It was all that stupid Inuyasha's fault! She'd make him pay.  
  
And a small part of her. . .  
  
Albeit a small part. . .  
  
A very small part. . . .  
  
Was looking forward to it.  
  
Her life had never been this complicated.  
  
*******~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~  
  
Okay okay okay, I know y'all hate me! (Or if you don't, you're saints) But I've been soooo busy! I was at my friends house for four days, than we downloaded matrix reloaded to my comp and had ppl over to watch it, than we did other stuff. . . I could go on forever. I wrote this as fast as I could, and I PROMISE, more updates soon!!!! Really this time! ;o) 


	4. Haunted

Yeah, I'm on my way back from the beach now. CIVILIZATION!!!!!!!!!!! I'm all for outdoors, SOMETIMES, but when I have no internet access for 2 DAYS, I'm nearly impossible to live with. I can hardly go to sleep at night if I haven't IMed at least ONE person, and I'm practically bouncing off the walls if I can't check my e-mail every hour on the hour! I guess I'll have to face it, I'm an addict. An internet junkie. . . *sigh* There are worse things . . . I guess . . .  
  
Anyways, the story!  
  
***********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome, dinner will be ready soon." Souta stuck his head through the doorway to make sure she heard him.  
  
She looked up from her homework and nodded. "I'll be down in a bit." If he was surprised she actually responded to him verbally, he didn't say anything, but instead of leaving as she had expected, he slid into her room and closed the door behind him silently. She looked at him questioningly.  
  
"We uh . . . have a . . . guest . . .for dinner today." He sat on the opposite end of her bed, facing her.  
  
She put down her homework.  
  
They never had guests for dinner. Occasionally there were reporters, or maybe even politicians that their 'mother' wanted to impress, but other than that, the Higurashi family never had company. Souta didn't want his friends to meet his mother, ever, and Kagome never had friends to bring home. The mother wasn't very social either.  
  
"It's a guy she met today, he's gonna help run her campaign." Souta's dark eyes looked suspicious, though he wouldn't have known what of if he'd been questioned. "He used to work for dad too, before . . ."  
  
Kagome shut her eyes tight so fast it hurt.  
  
"Anyway, he's downstairs now, and I don't think I like him much." Souta hurriedly continued, trying to take her mind off her memories. "Something about the guy creeps me out. Mom's excited about having him work with her though, and that's even scarier. She doesn't like anybody."  
  
"What's his name?" Kagome didn't know what prodded the question, only that the name mattered. It was almost as if she remembered something . . .  
  
"He had a weird name too, almost ominous." He paused, thinking. "She said his name was Naraku."  
  
Naraku.  
  
She winced as soon as the name left his mouth.  
  
Naraku.  
  
It was hauntingly familiar . . . terrifyingly so.  
  
Kagome didn't remember much about the events surrounding her death. Whenever anyone brought it up, she would close herself off, unwilling to relive the memory of his suicide. She didn't remember why she had decided to walk into his study. She didn't remember if he had any problems at work, though everyone said he was at the peak of his career. She didn't remember if he had said anything before he died. She didn't remember if there had been anything else going on in the room.  
  
Naraku.  
  
The name belonged somewhere in the memories she had forgotten in the shadow of her tragedy. It could have been anything. A name in an address book, or jotted down by a stack of papers. For whatever reason, the name sent chills down Kagome's spine.  
  
She wasn't looking forward to dinner.  
  
"I'm sure it'll be fine." She lied, giving Souta a half smile. "I'll be down in a bit."  
  
"Okay, hurry though. Mom hates it when we're late." He slid off her bed and headed for the door.  
  
"I know."  
  
***********~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~**********~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Both Kagome and Souta stood next to their seats at the table as they waited for Naraku to enter the room. He had left, shortly before Kagome came downstairs, to use the bathroom. Mrs. Higurashi refused to start without him, and insisted that sitting down would be rude.  
  
Heaven forbid they should be rude.  
  
Finally, a maid showed a man into the dining room, and Kagome got her first look at their dinner guest. Her breath caught in her throat. Souta hadn't been exaggerating. Long dark hair and eyes that flashed almost dangerously definitely gave the man a menacing presence.  
  
"This must be Kagome." The sound of his voice sent shivers down her spine. It was so like her mothers . . . and yet so much harder they weren't even comparable.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you." His gaze seemed to be eliciting a challenge, so she met and held it, refusing to back down.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine." He smiled, and she was reminded of a predator stalking his prey.  
  
All four of them sat down and the meal was served.  
  
They ate in silence. Kagome rarely looked up from her plate, unable to shake the sneaking suspicion that Naraku was watching her. She completed her meal as fast as she dared before asking to be excused. Her mother nodded her permission.  
  
Instead of going to her room, like she knew the others expected, she went to the family library. If Naraku felt the need to converse with her, she didn't want to be found easily. To pass the time, she began browsing through the shelves, surprised at the size of the collection. There were hundreds, maybe even thousands of volumes. She felt foolish for not having noticed before, but she had never really cared what went on outside her room.  
  
Engrossed in her exploration, she didn't hear the sound of footsteps that entered the library twenty minutes later.  
  
"You weren't in your room." The cold voice almost caused her to drop the book she had picked up. She turned around slowly, masking her fear with a calm reserve she used for reporters. And she was afraid of him, though she didn't know why.  
  
"I decided to put off homework for a few minutes." Her voice was light, as if all she really was concerned with was delaying her studies.  
  
"The goal of every teenager." He matched her tone of voice, but moved closer, refusing to let the conversation end.  
  
Kagome opened the book she had been holding, pretending to be engrossed in the first page.  
  
"What was it like to see your father die?" He could have been asking about the weather if it weren't for the cruel mocking undertones.  
  
Her mask faltered as she slammed the book shut and turned to face him. When her eyes met his, nothing could have convinced her she wasn't staring pure evil in the eye.  
  
"I don't remember." The lie slipped off her tongue easily, and she nearly convinced herself. "It was a long time ago." She refrained from asking him how he knew, when no one else did. Something told her he would take pleasure in withholding information from her.  
  
To her surprise he laughed, a blood curdling cruel laugh that sent shivers down her spine. She didn't wait to see what he had to say, not even bothering to put the book back in it's proper spot, she turned and fled. As she left the library she began to move faster and faster, trying to leave behind the sound of his chilling laugh. By the time she reached her bedroom she was running.  
  
For some reason being alone in her room with the door locked didn't make her feel any safer. Sitting on the center of her bed, hugging her knees, she stared at the knob, almost expecting him to have followed her. But the door never moved, and she stared long into the night, until sleep finally caught her and forced her to give up her vigilance.  
  
*****************************DREAM*******************************  
  
His blood shot eyes stared into her own. She watched his lips move as if in slow motion, mouthing long forgotten words.  
  
Kagome  
  
I  
  
Love  
  
You  
  
Please  
  
Forgive me.  
  
Though his words were silent in her memory, the gunshot was deafening. And so was her scream. The scream was the same as in all her other nightmares, long and terrified. But this time she tore her gaze away from her father's motionless body, desperate to see anything but his lifeless face.  
  
She continued to scream as her gaze found his chair, and his desk, and the window, and the lamp. Right before her mother came and shut her up, her gaze found a piece of paper lying next to her father's body. It was covered in writing, and at the very bottom was a signature.  
  
Naraku.  
  
She woke up and barely had time to smash her face into her pillow before she screamed.  
  
**********~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~********* *~~~~~  
  
Kinda short, I know, but I just got back from the beach and I need to unpack and everything! More to come, I promise! This chapter was so much fun to write, I felt very angsty! lol 


	5. Note Passing

Hey! I'm gonna do shout out's again, cuz they're SO much fun! Lol And for the record, I apologize if your name doesn't come up. If you reviewed chapter 1, but read them all, I won't have you on here cuz the site only tells me who did what chapter. Sorry!  
  
Jupiter's Light: Glad you like! I'm trying to update fast! My poor fingers!  
  
Roxy-chick: I never saw Naraku team up with Sesshomaru, but maybe that's a good thing. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to make him scary and he needs to be for this fic! I'm sorry if you find it unbelievable! I really am! But I love the story line so it'll have to be a little unrealistic. Bear with me, k?  
  
Lady Morn: I'm glad you like it! I really REALLY love angst! It's the most fun to write! I'm so glad ppl actually like reading it!  
  
Rivendellgurl15: Power to internet addicts everywhere!!!!! Lol Thank you so much for reading and reviewing all my fics! You're the best!  
  
Superbakagirl: Yeah, my parents have become pretty suspicious after the whole evil parents thing, lol. I think they think I'm secretly depressed. I'm not, I just think that terrible parents are one of the worst things that can happen to a kid, so it makes good angst. I'm really glad you like this fic!!!  
  
The Weird One: Glad you thought it was angsty! I really loved the hold screaming into her pillow thing *sigh* There's nothing better than angst. I'm glad I met your approval!  
  
HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu: I know! That's what makes it so wonderfully angsty. I'm such a nerd. Oh well! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Celtic *Kokoro* Knight: Yeah, I agree on the bridge thing! I'm so happy you like this! Update your fics TOO PLEASE! Lol they're awesome!  
  
Phoebi: I'm trying to update soon! I'm so sorry you'll be away from computers! I thought I'd die being at the beach for the weekend! Good luck surviving, and I really hope you have fun!  
  
Unholy-angel: I love writing this! I'm so glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter too!  
  
Kirara: I'm glad you liked that chapter! And I'm sorry there so short! I really really am, but it's would take a LOT longer for me to update if I made them longer.  
  
@*&#%^*@&%^@!!! : Wow! I loved your stuttered response! Lol, that made me feel good! This chapter's not as angsty, but I promise, there's more angst to come!  
  
Demon-kali: I'm really really glad you liked it! How late were you up? I hope ur not in trouble!!! Enjoy!  
  
Kokoro: Yay! I have a die hard fan! I think that's so cool! Lol, I hope this chapter meets your approval!  
  
Okay! All done with shout outs! If I missed you, I'm SOOOO sorry! I'll try to get you next time. Enjoy the story!  
  
***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome took longer than normal preparing herself for school the next day. She put make-up under her eyes to hide the dark circles. She hadn't gotten very much sleep the night before. When she was satisfied that she looked relatively normal, she picked up her backpack and headed downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Morning Kagome!" Souta gave her a smile that was just for her. He could always chase away her depression with little effort.  
  
"Morning Souta." She flashed him a half smile, which made his grin grow broader. Their eyes met, and behind that smile she saw a barely contained curiosity. Did he know about Naraku meeting her in the library?  
  
"Good Morning Kagome." Her mother greeted her formally, not noticing the look that passed between her kids.  
  
"Good morning." She didn't use the term 'mother'. She hadn't for years, but it was still obvious.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" The elder woman glanced at her daughter sharply.  
  
"I slept fine." She said lightly, picking at her breakfast.  
  
"Really? I could have sworn I heard something last night." Her gaze was intent.  
  
"If it sounded like a muffled scream, I tripped on my way back from the bathroom last night and it hurt like he-crap." He lied, meeting his mothers gaze unflinchingly.  
  
Finally she turned back to her meal. "That must have been it."  
  
Kagome's breathing returned to normal. Thank goodness for brothers. Their eyes met, and she mouthed a silent 'Thank you'. He grinned.  
  
And promptly took her piece of toast.  
  
She rolled her eyes, but let him have it. It was a small price to pay.  
  
************~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
During the long ride to school, Kagome didn't tell her brother about Naraku. She didn't want to worry him. It was best to let him think that she had just had another nightmare . . . even though she'd never screamed before.  
  
They were nearly late, and she made it to class just as the bell rang.  
  
Inuyasha strode in a few seconds after.  
  
"You're late." The teacher snapped. "Miss Higurashi's new and she STILL arrived right on time. Don't you think you could try a LITTLE harder?"  
  
He shrugged, but sneered at Kagome when the teacher turned her attention back to the class. "Too bad the whole world can't a be a Higurashi, they're perfect!"  
  
She ignored him, disregarding her previous idea of actually fighting with him. He didn't like being ignored. He really REALLY didn't like it. Suddenly she felt a tug at the back of her head.  
  
Inuyasha was tying her hair in knots!  
  
She whirled around. "Look, I'm really not in the mood to play 'poor pathetic underdog gets revenge against the evil politicians daughter' right now, ok? Leave me alone!"  
  
She turned around and furiously began to untangle her hair. Inuyasha blinked. Not only did she just use more words in one sentence than he had ever heard her say altogether, but she had done it without acting as though something bad would happen after every word she spoke.  
  
"Inuyasha, you should leave the poor girl alone! What'd she ever do to you?" Sango hissed vehemently.  
  
"I must agree with Sango." Miroku nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps the 'poor girl' will need some comforting after dealing with you." He yelped as Sango hit him upside the head with the back of her hand.  
  
"Pervert." She muttered.  
  
"Hey, woman." Kouga whispered, trying to catch Kagome's attention. "I'll protect you from the mutt." He jerked a thumb over at Inuyasha.  
  
The white-haired boys eyes narrowed. Barely twenty-four hours and she already had all his friends on HER side. Well, Kouga wasn't exactly a friend, but he STILL shouldn't have taken the girls side!  
  
"Traitors." He muttered. He wasn't really mad at them, but he was getting more annoyed with the new girl by the second. Especially since she had kept quiet the whole time, as if paying attention to the lesson. Hastily, he scribbled a new note and dropped it on her desk without any of his friends seeing it.  
  
'Wow, you've got a whole army of defenders now. What's the matter wench? Can't stick up for yourself?'  
  
In a smooth motion, she opened it, read it, and wrote a response, before dropping it on his desk neatly. He found himself annoyed at the fluidity of her motions. Couldn't she be bad at anything? He opened the note.  
  
'Look, I didn't ASK your little friends to come running to my defense. In fact, I'd prefer it if neither you NOR them talked to me. Isn't there something more productive you can do with your time than bothering me?'  
  
He wrote back, deciding to toy with her a little.  
  
'Nope. I find it very productive to bother you. You wouldn't BELIEVE the rush I get. Of course, it kinda ruins it when you don't talk back.'  
  
He would rather die than admit it, but he was rather curious about that. She rarely ever talked, even when she was being mocked. He eagerly opened her reply.  
  
'Do you expect me to feel GUILTY about ruining it? You're dumber than I thought, and that's saying something. I don't talk much, so get used to it.'  
  
He nearly laughed at her first sentence, but caught himself quickly.  
  
'I guess I'll just have to annoy you with notes, because that seems to be the only way I get a response. If you don't say anything back, it's like kicking a dog when he's down. A really really ugly dog.'  
  
It was a lie, she was anything but ugly. But Inuyasha knew from experience that girls HATED being called ugly.  
  
'Are you sure you're the one who should be talking about DOGS, Inu-yasha?'  
  
There was no missing the different spelling of his name. He growled softly and could have sworn he heard a smothered giggle.  
  
'You're right. You're an insult to dogs everywhere.'  
  
'And I wouldn't want to insult YOU.'  
  
What was she doing? Kagome stared at her pencil, almost in shock. She wasn't supposed to do this. She didn't have normal conversations or any conversations at all. Interaction is a BAD thing. Why couldn't she stop talking to that white-haired boy? She'd ignored insults before.  
  
*It's because he thinks you have the perfect life.* A small voice whispered. There was a lot of truth to that. She couldn't stand knowing that someone that she had it all. But she couldn't tell him what her life was really like, so why did she bother arguing with him?  
  
When the note landed on her desk again, she pushed it off without reading it.  
  
**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was confused. She had been relatively normal for awhile . . . not so aloof and cold. But than she'd stopped.  
  
"Stuck up wench." He muttered. But he wasn't sure he believed his own words.  
  
She hadn't acted stuck up after she pushed off his note. She sat with her face away from him, back rigid. Her grip on her pencil was visibly tight, as if she was forcing herself to ignore him, and maybe even punishing herself for talking to him.  
  
Stupid rich people. He would never understand them.  
  
Regardless, it didn't seem like it would be any fun anymore to tease her. She was ignoring him, and didn't look like she would stop any time soon. He decided to forget about her and focus his attentions on schoolwork.  
  
********~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~***** *****~~  
  
Kagome bit her lip fiercely, overcome with the urge to scream. She had felt normal, briefly, but she didn't WANT to be normal. She didn't want to WANT to be normal. Normal people didn't have the nightmares she did. Normal people didn't wake up screaming.  
  
She had no right pretending to be normal.  
  
It didn't matter that, briefly, she had forgotten about her dreams, her conversation with Naraku, and the stress of dealing with her mom. She had spent so long wallowing in her misery alone, that anything else was unnatural. It couldn't be right.  
  
It was wrong for her.  
  
*********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Okay, I know this chapter is really short. But I wanted to get the breakfast scene over with, and I didn't know what I wanted to have happen at school, though I knew I wanted her to be set on NOT deserving normality. If you don't like the notes idea, than I'm sorry. The next chapter will be better. I had to rush this because my brother wants me to update AGAIN, and I have to do others first.  
  
Oh!  
  
And P.S.  
  
Please PLEASE read my new fic, Silent Assassin! It's AU so it doesn't matter if u understand X-men! I'm really looking forward to writing it and I want to know what you guys think!  
  
;o) 


	6. Phobias

Sorry for the LONG wait u guys! I was at a church camp for 2 weeks and haven't been able to update! I'm really REALLY sorry! Please forgive me! Look! A peace offering! It's *gasp* another chapter!

I'm such a nerd.

Also, there won't be any more shout out's unless I get a SUPER special review or questions. I've had too many complaints. Sorry!

***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~

The bell rang, signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch. Kagome began to pick up her books, but started at a touch on her shoulder.

"Why don't you come eat with us?" The dark haired girl, Sango, invited.

"I don't think so." She didn't even bother to smile.

"Inuyasha will be on his best behavior! I promise!" Her voice was wheedling, but Kagome shook her head mutely and headed out the door.

**********In the cafeteria*********

Kagome glanced around before sitting at an empty table. There was no sign of Sango or her friends anywhere.

"Hi!" A perky voice came from behind her. Turning, she came face to face with Miroku. "Mind if I join you?"

"Me too! After all, she is MY woman!" Kouga appeared on the other side of Kagome, flashing her a cocky grin.

"Kouga, I'm sure she doesn't exactly appreciate you calling her that." Sango smiled and sat down across from Miroku.

Inuyasha growled as he approached the group. "I hate you all." He glared at each of them individually, avoiding Kagome's incredulous stare.

"What are you doing?" She sounded bewildered, and even Inuyasha cracked a grin at the look on her face.

"We're sitting down." He smirked, setting his tray across from her.

For a second, she glared. "I know THAT. I meant, what the heck do you think you're doing?!"

"Sitting down." He repeated, his smirk growing wider.

She growled in a very Inuyasha like manner. "Shut up or you won't be 'sitting down' comfortably for a long time."

His eyes widened innocently. "But than how can I answer your questions?"

Sango cut in, sensing the conversation would end in bodily harm. "We decided you shouldn't sit alone! You're new! It's hard to make friends! We thought we'd help."

"I didn't want to help." Inuyasha muttered.

"What was that?" Sango towered over the white haired boy, eyes glinting dangerously.

"I was delighted to help!" He flashed her a fake smile and she returned to her seat.

"Good."

Kagome hid a smile. Who knew the girl had been serious when she'd said she'd keep dog-boy in line.

Miroku had been blissfully ignoring the exchanges, and was now struggling with his pudding. "It won't open!" He complained, tugging at the aluminum foil lid.

"My word Miroku!" Sango rolled her eyes. "You are such a baby." She leaned over, placing her hands over his. "You have to pull HARD"

"Maybe I just wanted an excuse to have your hands on mine." He murmured, causing her to flush and jerk the lid to hard. It came of faster than either of them had expected, slicing Miroku across the hand.

"Ouch!" He winced, pulling his whole arm away. "I'm bleeding." He stuck his palm in his mouth.

Nobody noticed Kagome pale at his words.

"Maybe next time you'll keep your comments to yourself!" Sango muttered, tugging at his arm so she could get a look at the cut.

"I didn't know they flustered you so much." He returned, giving her his hand. Dark red liquid oozed out of a small gash in the center of his palm.

Kagome's face had gone completely gray.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha's voice was gruff. "Not that I care." He added.

She didn't speak, eyes riveted on Miroku's injured hand. Seconds passed, all eyes were on her. "I-" She stuttered incoherently. "I have to go!" She pushed herself up, away from Miroku, and left the table, leaving behind four very confused students.

"Hey guys!" Hojo walked up. "I had to talk to my chemistry teacher. What'd I miss?"

Nobody spoke. Sango rose a second later. "I'll go see if she's okay." She hurried in the direction Kagome had gone, ignoring the dark drops still on her skin.

A few seconds later, Inuyasha silently rose and followed. No one questioned him.

*********~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~

Kagome could barely breath for the terror that clutched at her heart, choking her with her fear and revulsion. Her mind was swarmed with the memories of her father's death, made all the more vivid with the sight of real blood still fresh in her mind. Her breaths came out in short, ragged gasps.

The surrounding walls seemed to close in on her, trapping her, suffocating her. Her legs refused to support her. Sagging weakly against the wall, she tried to regain control of her body.

*Don't do this. Please, don't do this. * She ordered herself weakly. The sound of gunshots resounded in her ear, deafening her. Snapshots of her father's suicide flashed through her mind.

Lifting the gun.

Meeting her gaze.

Pulling the trigger.

Dying.

She bit her lip to keep from screaming. *Don't do this* She begged herself. *Please*

*Please*

**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sango hurried to find the new girl, unable to fathom what was happening. She'd heard of people being afraid of blood, but she'd never seen anything like this. She didn't understand, but she wanted to help.

She wanted to ease the terror she had seen in that girl's eyes.

*******~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~

Kagome vaguely heard the sound of approaching footsteps, and struggled to regain her composure. By the time Sango came into view she had drawn herself to her full height, proudly lifting her head. There were no tears to hide, she never cried, but traces of horrific fear could still be seen in her haunting gaze.

"Kagome?" The girl asked hesitantly.

The other didn't respond.

She took a few steps forward, hesitantly.

**********~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********

Inuyasha didn't know what drove him to follow the girls. It wasn't concern, he'd never been worried about any else before, and he wasn't going to start now. He doubted it was even curiosity. It was unlikely anything interesting would take place in the next few moments.

But he was undeniably drawn to the girl, or to the expression she had drowned in at the sight of Miroku's blood. He'd never seen such an intense fear in his life, and it terrified him to see it in eyes so young, yet so old. The demons that pursued him now threatened to drown him in the mere memory of her horror.

He stopped the instant he caught sight of the two girls. Sango was moving forward, preparing to outstretch her arm, and Kagome . . .

Kagome was standing with her head held high. Her expression was that of a martyr, filled with a sense of impending doom, but set in a determined line. His eyes trailed up her face, following the stubborn chin and proud cheekbones. He stopped short when his eyes found hers. He couldn't breath. He was drowning in her soulless gaze, unable to escape her haunted stare.

She blinked and he tore his eyes from hers. His breaths came in ragged gasps. He could feel his heart pounding, blood roaring in his head.

Sango stretched out her hand towards Kagome.

A hand flecked with blood.

Inuyasha could only watch in horrified fascination as the girl paled even more, leaving her face a frozen icy white.

The hand touched her sleeve and her lips parted, their startling red a stark contrast against the colorless intensity of her skin. For a second, no sound came out.

The world froze.

And she let out a scream straight from her soul.

************~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once again, short! I'm SORRY! But I really REALLY wanted this cliff hanger! (I know, I know, I'm EVIL) Let me know what you thought of this chappie. I'm finally starting to realize where this story is gonna take me, so you can expect more descriptive chapters from now on, if that's what you want. Please Review!

;o)


	7. Shake on it

I'm finally back from my SECOND camp! Yikes I've been gone a lot! Y'all have to forgive me! It's not my fault! And uh I MIGHT go to CA for a couple weeks this month (BUT I"LL WRITE!!!!!) *cowers* Anyways, let me know what u think of the chappie please? Enjoy!

*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************

The silence that followed was deafening. No one seemed to want to break it. Sango had jerked her arm away, moving back a couple steps. Inuyasha had stridden forward until he could have touched her if he'd have wanted to. And Kagome . . . Kagome hadn't moved at all. Her mouth was still open, continuing her scream in dead silence.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice was a whisper. Inuyasha didn't know how she could bring herself to speak. "Kagome, are you okay?" The girl didn't respond, but her mouth closed into a thin line.

Inuyasha tried to speak but no sound came out. He licked his lips and tried again. "Kagome." His voice was hoarse. "What is your problem?" It was exactly the right thing to say. The normality of his tone seemed to jerk her back to reality. Her eyes lost their distant look.

She opened her mouth, attempting to answer him, but all that came out were short ragged gasps. She couldn't seem to suck in enough air. The room wouldn't stop spinning.

But than she caught sight of his amber gaze and the world righted itself. "I'm fine." She turned and strode away, refusing to look back as she disappeared down the hall.

***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~

"How much does she remember?" Naraku's voice was harsh, but it took more than a fierce tone of voice to frighten Senator Higurashi.

"I told you already." She met his gaze squarely. "I don't know." She punctuated each word, almost as if insinuating he was stupid.

"How long has she had the nightmares?"

"Ever since that day. Some nights she sleeps soundly, but she wakes up at least four or five nights a week."

"Has she ever, EVER, mentioned anything about that night?"

The senator shook her head. "She never talked about it. I suppose she should have seen a psychiatrist, but I'd have preferred she not remember anything. She used to tell me about her nightmares. Mostly they contained my husband shooting himself and blood covering her. Such dreams are not unusual after suffering a traumatic experience." She spoke casually, coldly, as if forgetting it was her own daughter she spoke of.

"But ten years? That doesn't seem a little long to you? What if her subconscious is trying to make her remember?"

"What if it's not? If she doesn't remember anything and you go through with this idea of yours, you might actually MAKE her remember!"

"If I could be the one to make her remember than anything could. I'd rather know the second she remembers."

"Fine." The resigned look on her face was an unfamiliar one. "Do whatever you want. Just make sure you don't forget your duties outside of my household."

"I won't." His smile was menacing. "My associates and I are at your disposal. Make sure you watch your family though. I'm sure your competitors have hired . . . people like me."

"Let them. If I survive another 'tragedy', it'll only make me more popular. I want weekly reports on your progress." She smoothed her face into an expression of unconcern. This wasn't the first time she had signed a pact with the devil.

****************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********

She had waited all day for the whispers to start, for people to tell her what a freak she was, but they never came. She'd never lost control of herself like that. Of course, she'd never been in such close proximity with blood since her father's death.

Fourth period ended, and she struggled to maintain an unconcerned expression. She could feel both Sango and Inuyasha approaching her but didn't bother to lift her gaze until the older girl cleared her throat.

"Kagome?"

She swung her backpack onto her shoulder and headed towards the door. "I have to go." She called over her shoulder, grateful they hadn't told anyone, but still not willing to explain herself to them.

She met Souta by the limo. "Hey kiddo!" Her eyes were tired, but she smiled in spite of herself.

He grinned back. "Hey! I'm going over to Kohoku's house for dinner! He has an older sister and said you could come if you wanted!"

She shook her head as they slid into the car. "I don't think so. I'm really not in the mood today."

He nodded, expecting her response. "I promised him I'd ask though. Family's really important to him. I think it surprised him that I didn't want to have him over."

She was about to reply, when she caught sight of their driver in the rearview mirror. He was good looking, but in a cold, almost frightening, way.

"Hello? Who are you?" She hid her confusion easily, not hesitating to meet his dark gaze.

"I am Hiten. You're new limo driver." Even his voice was hard.

"What happened to the other guy?" She didn't like the way he looked at her and her brother. He smiled, making himself look even more like a predator.

"His services are no longer required. Naraku hired me for your protection."

Naraku. The very name sent chills down her spine as she recalled his terrifying laugh. "Our protection?" She had to force the words out of her mouth, unable to understand the feeling of dread that gripped her.

"Your mother's political campaign is going to be very close this year. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you, now would we?"

She shivered involuntarily. The rest of the ride continued on in silence.

*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************

After dinner, Kagome had escaped to the library. She no longer considered it a place of refuge, but at least she could hide behind the shelves if Naraku or one of his henchmen came in. They were all over the place. Naraku had hired more than just a new limo driver, including a doorman who had developed a creepy fascination for Kagome's hair.

"Such nice hair." He had whispered, stroking it. She shuddered at the memory, still able to feel his large fingers stroking her head.

His name was Maten, the brother of the "oh so charming" Hiten. There were other changes as well. The maids that had previously been at least cordial to Kagome were replaced with women who looked hardened by the world, almost giving off an essence of evil. Yura had also had a fascination with hair. She was the new cook. Kanna and Kagura were sisters, though Kagome wasn't yet sure what their jobs were around the house.

It was nearly impossible to find privacy. But, nonetheless, she tried. At the sound of approaching footsteps, she ducked behind one of the furthest shelves, in the back of the room. She was so preoccupied with hiding that she didn't notice the desk until the sound had completely faded away.

It was a rather ordinary desk, nothing at all original in its appearance, but a mere glance sent shivers up her spine. Slowly, like moving in a dream, she approached it, hand outstretched. 

As her fingers brushed against the smooth surface, flashes of memories rushed into her mind with dizzying speed. Snapshots of scenes she had to struggle to remember. Her father's voice . . . 

"Kagome."

The half full glass of water sitting on the desk, surrounding by small droplets as if it had been set down abruptly.

"I love you."

His leg had brushed the desk in his kneeled position.

"Please forgive me."

The smooth polish splattered with blood. Her screams unable to shatter the glass or destroy the desk or awaken her father.

She took a sharp intake of breath. She couldn't scream. She wouldn't give whoever had done this the satisfaction. With all the self-control she could muster, she exited the library and headed through the hall and down the stairs. She didn't even pause as she approached her front door. Instead of asking where she was going, Maten contented himself with pulling out a strand of hair as she passed.

She didn't even flinch.

She didn't know how long she had walked, nor for how long, but eventually she reached a city park that was quite a ways from her home. Hugging herself tightly, she headed over to the swings and began to rock herself gently back and forth.

"Kagome?" The voice was surprised, and more than a little hesitant. Kagome recognized it as Sango, the girl from her new school.

"Hi." Her voice was hollow. She'd never been so emotionally drained.

"Do you come here often? It's not a pick up line, I'm straight, I promise!" The girl laughed at her own joke. "I just wondered, because this park is only a few blocks away from my house and I've never seen you here."

She shook her head. "This is my first time."

"Well," Sango sat on the swing next to her. "Don't be surprised if it's not you're last. I thought I was 'too old' for parks until I came here. There are not a lot of younger kids that hang around here because the slide's broken. It's a great place to come and think and there are great views if you know where to look."

"Do you find that you have a lot to think about?" The words escaped her before she could fully think them through. She tried not to think about the risks involving her having a normal conversation.

"Me?" She shrugged. "Not so much as most people, I expect, but I guess I do my own share. My mother died a couple years back. I ran away from home after the funeral for a full two days." She smiled at the memory of her younger self. "This is where I stayed. Anytime I miss her, or I feel like I need motherly advice, this is where I come. I feel closer to her here than at her grave. Maybe because while I was here, I could refuse to admit she was dead."

Kagome let the silence drift for awhile, sorting through her own thoughts and memories. It shocked her that someone could open up like that, but at the same time she was touched that Sango had told her. "Did you love her very much?" Her voice sounded lost.

Sango smiled sadly. "I loved her more than anything in the world. She died of cancer, so I had awhile to get used to the idea, but it still didn't help. To this day I'm terrified of hospitals. You can't get me near one for nothing!"

"Why are you telling me this?" Her blunt question was softened by the genuine confusion in her voice.

She cocked her head. "I'm not entirely sure. If I had to guess, I'd say it's because you obviously didn't want anyone to know about what Inuyasha and I saw in the hallway. Your fear, or whatever it was, was something very personal to you. I guess in a way, I kind of owe you. I know something about you, so it's only fair you know something sensitive about me too. Does that make sense or am I sounding completely retarded?"

Kagome smiled the first real smile she had showed anyone other than her brother in ten years. "It makes perfect sense. Thank you. You didn't have to do that." She was genuinely touched.

"Don't mention it. And don't worry, Inuyasha and I aren't about to tell anyone. Were you born with it? A phobia, I mean? You don't have to answer me if you don't want to, I'm too nosy for my own good."

Kagome felt herself stiffen at the question, but for the first time in her life she felt like she could talk to someone. She wanted to make that feeling last. "I wasn't, born with it. A long time ago I saw something . . . really bad. I guess I never really got completely over it." She ducked her head. "Pathetic, huh?"

Sango shook her head vehemently. "Not pathetic at all. What's pathetic is being scared of hospitals. What am I gonna DO if I break a leg?" She shuddered, but smiled in self-mockery. Kagome smiled back. "So what do you say?" She stuck out her hand to her new fellow student. "Truce? I forget that you scared me out of my wits today at school, and you forget that I'm friends with a certain silver haired freak of nature who has less manners than the dog he was named for."

Kagome laughed, and almost without realizing what she was doing, she clasped the other girl's hand in hers. "Truce." She agreed.

They shook on it, neither realizing that shake would mark the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~

ALL DONE!!!! With the chapter, not the story. Oh well! Let me know what u think! I still have more to update, and I'm applying for college so who knows when I'll have time, but until later, I LOVE U! And please review and let me know what u think!

Rogue Pryde ;o)


	8. Waking up to the nightmare

Tee Hee! I'm like, alive! My word, I sound like kitty. I've been reading SOOOOOOO many X-men Evo fics, it's not even funny. I'm thinking about writing another one, BUT I refuse to until I finish at least ONE of my FIVE ongoing fics! So anyway, here you go! Next chapter! Sorry about the wait!

*************~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~*********

She dreamed again that night.

She couldn't breath, the scene grew more and more vivid as an invisible grip tightened around her throat. Her lungs screaming for air, she woke up with a start, gasping for breath. Unconsciously, she raised a hand towards her neck, fingers brushing against a thick, warm, liquid.

Dark red in the pale moonlight.

Her breathing came faster and faster until she wasn't even taking in air with each terrified intake. Both hands flew to her face and she barely muffled a scream as her fingers came in contact with more blood. She felt tears welling up but she pushed them back fiercely. She would not cry.

They would not break her.

She didn't even know who 'they' were, or why the thought popped into her mind, but she was filled with a violent determination that she would show no weakness. Her fingers began to clench slowly, still covering her face, making white trails with her trembling fingers. Both fists tightened as she pressed them into her bed.

Slowly, she climbed out from under her covers and made her way to the bathroom down the hall. She positioned herself in front of the mirror, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. Her body wouldn't stop shaking. With trembling fingers she reached for the light switch.

And bit her lip to keep from screaming.

Her mind told her that the dark red liquid dripping off her face and onto her white nightdress couldn't possibly be blood. It wasn't logical. But the terror that seized her refused to listen.

She had woken up but she was still in the dream.

She was living her worst nightmare.

Her body began to shake violently. Her lip began to bleed as her teeth sunk deeper into it to keep from screaming. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if this was what it was like to have a seizure. Her eyes rolled back, saving her from watching her own body writhe to and fro in sporadic movements. Faintly she heard the thud as she fell to the ground, felt the pain as her head connected with the tile.

__

Stop! Her mind raged. This was _her_ body, and someone was messing with her, toying with her mind. That was the only thing that made any sense. She just didn't understand why. And for one brief moment, she didn't care. She was in control of her life. No one else.

Her teeth pressed harder into her lip, ripping apart what little flesh remained as she fought to regain control of her body. Her movements slowed, than stilled. She picked herself off the floor, ignoring the dark blue bruises forming on her arms and legs.

Someone had done this to her. Someone was forcing her to relive her most horrifying nightmare. She held her head high and stared at her red stained reflection.

She wasn't broken yet.

*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~

Kagome left for school that morning feeling slightly more than proud of herself. The night before she had stayed up and cleaned the fake blood off of her face, hands, and nightgown. She had even cleaned her sheets, all without waking anyone up. Her terror hadn't dissolved completely but she had managed to control her actions, something she was extremely grateful for.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango ran through the halls to catch up to the dark haired girl. "We have Hudson first period. Did you do your homework? I heard he's PICKY about that." She shuddered. "And he sure assigned enough of it!"

Kagome was a little taken aback by the girls approach. She hadn't really expected her to treat her any different at school. She wasn't sure how to react to such . . . normalcy. "Yeah, I did the homework. It's part of being a Senator's daughter, you have to get good grades."

"What about being an annoying wench? Is that part of being a Senator's daughter?" Inuyasha appeared out of nowhere, stepping between the two girls and walking along side them.

She smiled sweetly. "No, that only happens when I'm around you."

He smirked at her. "I must bring out the best in you."

"You keep smirking like that dog boy, and I'll show you the _worst_ I can do!" She retorted.

He laughed out loud. "For a second there you almost sounded scary!"

She scowled even more fiercely. "For a second there you almost acted smart."

Sango watched the exchange with interest. She was the one who was supposed to be friends with Kagome, yet Inuyasha had somehow managed to draw her far more out of her shell with his arguing than Sango ever had with her understanding.

That was definitely something worth thinking about.

She broke off her train of thought as Kagome let out a cry of frustration, complete with hand gestures.

"You are such a JERK, Inuyasha! What is your problem!"

"Feh." He shrugged. "Who says I have a problem?"

"Oh, so being incredibly rude to people who'd rather not talk to you is a normal every day occurrence for you?"

Sango coughed lightly. "Well Kagome, look at who you're talking to . . ."

They both turned and stared at her. Inuyasha with a feigned look of betrayal on his face and Kagome grinning widely. 

"I think I'm starting to like this whole friend thing." She laughed and linked arms with the other girl. "Well? Shall we go face Hudson's class together?"

Sango smiled back, leaving a very confused Inuyasha behind.

****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********

__

Since when are they friends?

Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes off the two juniors. All class period they had been giggling and whispering, something he had though Sango above and Kagome incapable of. He didn't understand the sudden transformation, and he couldn't quiet hear what they were talking about.

Not that it bugged him of course.

No.

Not at all.

He growled and slammed his fist into his desk. Miroku glanced at him knowingly. 

"Dying to hear the gossip?" His only response was another growl, but he continued, undaunted. "They could be talking about anything. Movies, politics, songs, boys . . ." He let his voice trail off, eyes dreamy.

Inuyasha froze. _Boys_ . . . The thought had never occurred to him. He wasn't particularly sure he liked the idea either. Sango had always been _one_ of the boys, not _interested_ in boys. And Kagome . . . He didn't particularly like the idea of her thinking about boys. No boy would want her anyway. No one could survive her wrath. He hadn't had a verbal spar that fun in months! Ever since his brother had moved out . . . though fighting with Sesshomaru had never been as fun as with the new girl. It was probably just because she got so riled so easily. Her cheeks flushed when she was mad, and her lips twitched when she knew she was about to be insulted.

He blinked.

Not that he'd been paying attention to her face when they fought.

He growled again.

He hated Hudson's class.

****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

"Finally! I thought that class would never end!" Sango sighed dramatically as they finished putting their books in their lockers.

"Yeah, but the memory lives on. I still can't believe how much homework he gave us!" Kagome's groan was real. "I'm gonna spend hours on it!"

Sango stopped by the bathroom's to get a drink of water as they headed towards the cafeteria. "But it's lunch now! Don't worry about Inuyasha, if he gets really bad we can always leave."

"I can handle him, I mean--" She broke off. "Look Sango, it's potty trained."

Inuyasha sneered as he exited the mens room. Sango burst out laughing. Yeah, Kagome could handle him. "No newspapers needed or anything!"

"Ha ha. You guys think you're _so_ funny!" He scowled menacingly at them. "Let's just go to lunch. Are you sitting with us?" He sent his glare in Kagome's direction.

"Yup!" She smiled as perkily as possible, knowing it would hit every nerve in his system.

"Oh joy." His voice was literally dripping with sarcasm, making her smile grow even wider.

Sango laughed again. "Oh you two. What am I gonna do with you?"

"Keep us apart!" They said in unison, glaring at each other for speaking at the same time. She grinned as Miroku walked up.

"Ready for lunch?" He asked, holding out his arm as if to escort her.

"Of course!" She replied breezily, brushing past him without a glance at his offered arm. He sighed and let it fall.

"Come on lovebirds, it's lunchtime." He took off after Sango.

"LOVEBIRDS!"

This time they didn't notice they screamed in unison, both being too intent on shooting Miroku death glares to think of anything else.

And lunch hadn't even started.

****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************

Sorry if you guys don't like this chapter! I can only do so much doom and gloom before I go crazy! I needed some normalcy! And she's given in to Sango's friendship, and it doesn't feel like giving in to anything when she fights with Inuyasha, so Kagome doesn't really realize yet that she's changing. I can't wait to get on with the plot though! I already have stuff planned out! So review and let me know what you think!

Rogue Pryde


	9. Stalked

Wow! Finally, I got some inspiration for this fic. It's sure taken me long enough! Okay here ya go!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Kagome! Wait up!" Sango wove through the crowds of students greeting their rides as she dashed after Kagome. She reached her friend just as her hand clasped the door handle.  
  
"Yeah?" Kagome had to physically tear her eyes away from those of her creepy driver. Hiten was staring at her with such intensity she could feel it even after she met Sango's gaze.  
  
"The guys and I are all going out for pizza or something, wanna come?"  
  
Kagome was about to decline when Hiten rolled down his window and addressed Sango. "Miss Higurashi is not allowed to go anywhere but home."  
  
She froze. "Oh whose orders?" Her voice was ice.  
  
He smirked. "Your mother's consultant. Naraku."  
  
She didn't even acknowledge him with a look. "Tell him I'm sick of his little games." She turned, meeting his hard gaze unflinchingly, speaking in a voice more fierce than any he had ever heard. "If he's gonna make all the rules than he can bet I'll break them." She turned without waiting for a response, Sango following.  
  
Hiten watched her go, lifting the car phone off it's receiver and hitting speed dial. His eyes never left her retreating form.  
  
"Yeah." The voice was deceivingly calm.  
  
"We have a problem." Hiten was never one to mince words. "Miss Higurashi isn't with me."  
  
"Where is she?" Naraku's voice was still calm, but to those who knew him, it was dangerously on edge.  
  
"Getting pizza with friends." If his boss was surprised she had made friends at all he didn't say so.  
  
"Follow her."  
  
They both hung up, there being no further need for conversation. Slowly he eased out of the parking lot.  
  
***  
  
"She actually came?" Inuyasha muttered, glaring darkly as Kagome and Sango made their way across the parking lot. "What happened to being anti- social?"  
  
"Oh, you know you're happy." Miroku nudged his friend teasingly. "You and her, me and Sango, it's like a double date!" Inuyasha shot him a dangerous look. Miroku gulped. "Or not."  
  
"Let's go!" Sango smiled brightly as they reached the group. "Inuyasha? Can we take your car? It's a lot cooler than mine and Miroku won't let anyone else drive his."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He peered at her, his face the picture of innocence.  
  
"It means I don't want to scare her off." Sango answered sweetly.  
  
Inuyasha snickered and Miroku flushed. "My driving's not that bad." He muttered.  
  
"Yeah," Sango agreed, flashing Kagome a grin. "He's actually an okay driver, he just has a tendency to miss the road when a pretty girl walks by."  
  
"But Sango," He widened his eyes, taking her hand in his. "You know there's no one else!" She yanked her hand away, curling it into a fist.  
  
"My car's fine." Inuyasha interrupted, warding off the verbal fight that would have started.  
  
"Wow." Kagome blinked, speaking for the first time since school had got over. "Inuyasha's playing the peacemaker. And here I thought he thrived on anarchy."  
  
He shot her a look and she flashed him on of her own. "Be careful how you use big words princess," He sneered, unknowingly using her dad's old nickname for her, sending shivers up her spine. "Stupid poor people like me might not understand you."  
  
She looked at him in disgust. "I got the same education as you. Would you just stop giving me a hard time over it? I didn't choose my family just as you didn't choose your pathetic excuse for one. Obviously they did a lousy job raising YOU."  
  
"You know nothing about my family, wench!" He growled, leaning forward menacingly.  
  
"And you know nothing about mine." She enunciated each word, speaking slowly and firmly.  
  
"Everyone knows about your family." He mocked. "Perfect little you, always did well in school. Your brother, Souta was it? He's incredible with sports, and makes friends wherever he goes. And your mom? She's the 'strongest woman this world has ever seen' she's just survived so much!" His voice was loud and fake, as if mimicking the news reports.  
  
She was so angry she was shaking. Part of her wanted to cry but the rest of her wouldn't give him the pleasure. She clenched her fists so tight the blood drained out of them leaving her knuckles a startling white. Before her brain registered what her body was doing, her hand flew into the air and struck him across the face.  
  
After the contact, a small gasp escaped her lips. He just stared at her, a white mark spreading across his cheek. "Let's go." He said finally, turning and heading towards his car. "We're being stupid."  
  
Everyone followed him to the car and piled in. Miroku took the front seat, and Kagome slid in the back next to Sango. From where she sat she could see Inuyasha's profile. He was silent, but didn't look particularly angry. She shivered involuntarily.  
  
No one talked much on the ride, though Sango thumped Miroku on the head when he whistled at a pedestrian. Both of them were trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't initiate any conversation. Finally, they pulled in, got out of the car, and headed into the restaurant.  
  
Miroku sped up a little to "save seats" and Sango hastily followed, muttering something about the poor waitress the stupid idiot would go after. Inuyasha and Kagome were left alone, as neither hastened to catch up to their friends.  
  
They walked for awhile in silence, but just as they were about to enter, Kagome turned to him, eyes wide and apologetic. "I'm sorry." She said softly, not meeting his gaze.  
  
"For what?" His voice was gruff. She gave him an incredulous look.  
  
"For slapping you! What do you mean for what?" She had her hands on her hips now, suddenly afraid he was making fun of her.  
  
"Don't worry about it." He shrugged, looking anywhere but at her face. "You're not that strong anyway."  
  
She looked ready to retort, but swallowed her answer. This was probably Inuyasha's way of apologizing for the way he'd mocked her family. She didn't expect him to stop, but it meant a lot that he was willing to accept her retaliation, even if it was a bit too forceful. Still, she felt like she owed him an explanation.  
  
"I just," She paused, twisting her hands together. "I know you don't care, but I really don't like it when people talk about my family. I know I said this earlier, but I mean it. You can hate me all you want, but just hate me because of what I do, okay?"  
  
"Piece of cake." He shrugged again. "You're annoying enough I can hate you all on your own."  
  
"Good." She sighed in relief, starting to follow him into the restaurant. She stopped short when the door came crashing into her face. "Inuyasha!"  
  
"What?" He stuck his head out and blinked innocently. "You thought I was gonna open it for you?" She was about to reply scathingly when he interrupted her. "Isn't that your car?"  
  
She turned around, and sure enough parked in the farthest corner of the lot was a dark car that was too long to be a regular vehicle. Roughly she pushed him inside. "Act like you didn't see it." She ordered, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Should I even ask why your driver is stalking you?" He nonchalantly followed her towards Miroku and Sango, who were waving at them from a table, doing his best to resist the temptation to peek out the window.  
  
"Nope." She said the word in her 'end of discussion' voice. "Either you wouldn't believe me or you would. I'm not sure which would be worse."  
  
He gave her a strange look. "You're really weird, do you know that?"  
  
"Yes." She agreed doggedly. "Told you I wasn't perfect!"  
  
They reached the table, and sat down. Kagome continued to ignore the odd look he was giving her. "Hey guys?" She picked up her menu. "When we leave, do you think we could take the back door?"  
  
Sango and Miroku eyed her strangely, but Inuyasha glanced at her sharply. "I guess so." Sango answered slowly. "Can I ask why?"  
  
"Because she's weird." Inuyasha spoke up, saving her from answering. "She won't tell me why either." She shot him an annoyed look.  
  
"No!" She glared. "Because my driver decided to play baby sitter and it's really bugging me!"  
  
"The guy that was at school?" Sango asked, shuddering when Kagome nodded her head. "He was creepy."  
  
"Try living with him." Kagome muttered darkly.  
  
It didn't take long for them to order, and as they waited for their food and ate, Kagome did her best to act what was considered normal. When she was here, with them, it was so easy to see herself as a normal teenager. But no matter how light-hearted their conversation got, every time she glanced out the window a dark chill ran down her spine.  
  
Maybe running away from Hiten wasn't the smartest thing to do, but she was getting sick and tired of Naraku trying to run her life. She wasn't sure what the plan was, but there was no way she was going to be docile about anything. She'd meant it when she said she wouldn't play his games anymore.  
  
***  
  
Okay, so that was a REALLY short chappie, and like, NOTHING happened, for which I'm very sorry, but I had NO inspiration! The next chapter will be better, I promise. I might redo this one though, cuz I'm really annoyed that it's not QUITE how I want it. We'll see. Let me know what u think!  
  
Rogue Pryde 


	10. Cut Loose

Hey! I'm eating MnM's at 11:30 at night and IMing the "Lone Ranger" *Waves enthusiastically* "HI JAY" Anyways.... an update! Yes! Aren't you proud? I got bored in my Human relations in business class so I came up with the way I started this fic. I hope u enjoy!  
  
***  
  
"I've never . . ." Sango paused for effect. Her searching gaze found Miroku as he tried to look away. "Been kissed."  
  
He caught her looking at him and leaned forward. "Really? Is that an invitation?"  
  
She blanched. "No way!" She shook her head fiercely, as if trying to shake the horrible images. "I just wanted to get you with one. Your cup is nearly twice as full as mine." She glared at the offending glass.  
  
"Tough." He said, shrugging. "I've never been kissed either."  
  
Her jaw dropped, and than she started laughing. "All that talk about being a ladies man and you've never kissed anyone?" Inuyasha snickered.  
  
Miroku's face turned serious. "Maybe I'm just waiting for you." He kept a straight face for about three seconds, as long as it took for Sango to smack him upside the head from across the table.  
  
"There's no dealing with you." She muttered. "You twist everything around."  
  
"My turn." Inuyasha lifted his glass, effectively silencing the two as he lost himself in thought. "I've never . . ." His voice trailed off. "Danced when I was home alone." He knew he'd get Miroku on this one. His best friend had confided the embarrassment in him months ago. He smirked at the look he received.  
  
"You!?" Sango's voice was incredulous. She looked like she had more to say but Miroku interrupted her, shooting daggers in Inuyasha's direction.  
  
"I've never," He rushed on, saying the first thing that came to mind so the other's would stop thinking about his home alone habits. "Believed in Santa Clause."  
  
Sango made a face. "That's lame." But she took a drink, and so did Kagome. They looked at Inuyasha expectantly.  
  
"What?" He demanded defensively. "Just cause you guys believed in some fat guy who gives away toys doesn't mean I have to!"  
  
"Who was it that told me he had Christmas all figured out? That he only had to be good in December because Santa couldn't keep track of all those kids the rest of the time?" Sango mused, as if thinking aloud.  
  
Inuyasha reddened and Kagome burst out laughing. "I can so see that!" Her eyes danced. "You were a terrible kid Inuyasha. Trying to take advantage of poor Santa like that."  
  
He stuck out his tongue at her. "Shut up and go, it's your turn wench." He took a sip, nonetheless.  
  
She sniffed haughtily. "Since you've just had an embarrassing childhood secret exposed I'll ignore that insult. But for future reference, my name is Kagome."  
  
His glare darkened, and she flashed him a brilliant smile before starting. "I've never been left home alone."  
  
The others stared at her. "Ever?" Sango managed.  
  
She shook her head. "Nope, my mom doesn't trust anyone." Even me. Her mind added, but she quickly silenced the voice.  
  
"I hate you." Inuyasha muttered, taking another sip from his slowly dwindling glass. Kagome was ahead, but Miroku was a close second.  
  
Sango set her cup down hard. "My turn again." She concentrated, trying to think of something that would get all three of her friends. By the time she finally came up with something, no one was paying attention to her but Miroku. "I've never slept with a teddy bear."  
  
Both Kagome and Inuyasha took a drink, though neither appeared to have heard her. Kagome was staring at the table, as if lost in thought, and Inuyasha was glaring at their waiter from across the room, probably still angry that the guy had given him diet instead of regular Pepsi.  
  
Miroku burst out laughing. "You guys sleep with teddy bears!" His voice was so loud, it rang clearly throughout the restaurant. Heads turned, and both Kagome and Inuyasha felt their ears burn.  
  
"No!" The shouted simultaneously. "I was thirsty!" Then they glared at each other, as if it was the other's fault.  
  
"You guys!" Sango's voice was exasperated. "That's the seventh time you've drank when you weren't supposed to! Eight for Inuyasha actually."  
  
"No." Kagome snickered. "I think he really did have a crush on one of the Sesame Street characters."  
  
"What about you," He shot back. "Did you have playboy posters on your wall?"  
  
"NO!" She exclaimed. "You KNOW that one was just to get Miroku!"  
  
"Yeah, but YOU took a drink too!" He smirked, very proud of himself.  
  
"I was thirsty!"  
  
"If I was lying, than you were too!"  
  
"So you admit you were in love with Big Bird?"  
  
"Do you admit you're gay?"  
  
They were both leaning forwards, over the table now. Eyes locked in their verbal combat. Sighing, Sango stretched both arms forward and physically pushed their faces apart. "Okay kids, new game."  
  
Miroku nodded, his eyes traveling back and forth between the two teens. "Yeah, that would probably be the smart thing to do." Inuyasha glared at him but Kagome just sniffed haughtily.  
  
"I agree. There's no playing ANYTHING with someone as stubborn as him." She jerked a thumb in his direction, her gaze daring them to argue with her. No one did, but Sango snickered behind a hand and Miroku caught Inuyasha's glare and winked. No one mentioned the fact that she was being just as stubborn.  
  
Their waiter came up, having finally gathered up enough courage after being verbally beaten by Inuyasha. Seeing the glare focused on someone else gave him strength. "Are you ready for your bill?"  
  
Sango nodded, and the waiter hurried away before making eye contact with Inuyasha. Kagome snickered. "You scared him, BAD."  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?" There was no modesty whatsoever in his voice but for once Kagome just laughed.  
  
"Poor guy. I can just see him going home to his family and telling them about this horrible person that he had to serve today. You TRIPPED him for giving you diet! And those glares? If I didn't know better I'd say you hated him worse than me. But of course, that's not possible."  
  
"Well obviously." His voice was dry. Miroku snickered.  
  
"You guys are hopeless." He took a long drink of his pop, draining the glass before setting it down, loudly, on the table. "Alright, no more 'I've Never'. What next?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "Don't look at me. Until today, I'd never played, 'I've Never'." Suddenly she made face, smacking her open palm against the table. "I could have used that!!!" The others snickered as she finished off her drink in obvious annoyance.  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, the waiter came back with the bill. He dropped it on the table without a word, and left the instant it left his fingers. Inuyasha smirked as he picked it up. "Five dollars each everyone." He pronounced after studying the slip. "Two for the drinks and divide twelve by four to get three dollars for the pizza." He did the math aloud, almost subconsciously.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Thank you Inuyasha for helping us remember our grade school math." She pulled out a five from her jeans, relieved that she rarely left her house without some amount of cash.  
  
The rest of the group let their bills and change fall on top of the bill. They all stood to leave, but Kagome hurriedly pulled another bill and tossed it onto the pile. "A tip." She explained. "For that poor waiter."  
  
Inuyasha eyed the two-dollar bill. "I have a tip for you. Don't be such a sap." He scoffed. Did she honestly think that two dollars would make a difference to anyone? "Cheapskate." He added.  
  
"Well I didn't see YOU leaving any money mister!" She glared, hands falling to her hips in a smooth, practiced gesture.  
  
"Maybe if I had as much as YOU do, princess." He mocked, crossing his arms in front of him in an almost defensive gesture. "I'm sure the money will make a world of difference to his poor unsettled nerves."  
  
"You can't stand anyone doing anything remotely decent, can you?" She shook her head, not even bothering to meet his glare. "I wasn't going to give him a reward for dealing with you, I've had more than my fair share of your company already, but it was only polite of me to let him know that I sympathize with him!"  
  
He gave her a disgusted look. "That's lame. He's not going to remember you, or the money you left so why bother? You're wasting your time AND cash."  
  
"It's mine to waste." She said offhandedly. "I can't make you understand, not with the capacity for knowledge YOU possess."  
  
By the time she'd finished speaking, they'd reached the back exit of the restaurant. "Oh great." Inuyasha muttered. "Now we get to help psycho chick hide from her chauffeur."  
  
She flashed him a dazzling smile. "Admit it. Your life was never so interesting before I showed up." He made a face.  
  
"Yeah, but I at least I used to enjoy myself." He sent a smirk in her general direction.  
  
"Since you don't anymore, my life's work is done!" She smiled cheerfully, slipping out the door. Inuyasha came second, closely followed by both Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Okay, where to?" Sango ran a hand through her hair, eyeing the group speculatively. Miroku opened his mouth, but she cut him off. "And NO Miroku, we're not going to Lover's Peak." His lips closed but than opened again. She lifted a hand. "Not Couple's Point either." He clamped his mouth shut, effectively silenced. "Any OTHER suggestions?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other. It wasn't until they rounded the corner that Sango realized that they'd even been walking. Kagome tensed immediately at the sight of the black limousine. The driver's head lifted and his piercing gaze met her own. The rest of the group felt involuntary shivers go down their spines. "Go, GO!" Kagome ordered, turning so fast she had to grab on to Inuyasha for support. He tightened a firm grip around her wrist and hauled him after her as they ran back, around the other side of the restaurant.  
  
The limo followed them, somehow maneuvering through the parking lot with an ease that shouldn't have come from such a large vehicle. Without hesitating, Kagome threw herself to the side, frantically climbing up the chain link fence. Flashing her a look that clearly questioned her sanity, Inuyasha and the others followed suite.  
  
Once over, they ran down the street and over two more fences before she finally slowed down. The pace lessened to a comfortable walk as they all struggled to catch their breath, Kagome glancing behind every few seconds.  
  
"Sango was right." Miroku commented after a few seconds. "Your driver IS scary!" Kagome didn't say anything, her expression answer enough.  
  
"But what's the point of ditching him?" Inuyasha looked genuinely confused. "You're just gonna go home anyway, aren't you." She didn't answer, and he faltered slightly. "Aren't you?"  
  
She gave him a look. "YES, I'm going to go home, but I've had all I can take of him and his dumb boss trying to run my life!"  
  
"Oh," Inuyasha nodded, as if in comprehension. "I get it. This is a spoiled rich kids attempt at getting attention or her own way or something."  
  
She turned towards him, disgusted. "Weren't you going to shut up about my life?"  
  
He opened his mouth to reply, but quickly closed as a dark vehicle pulled up beside them. Kagome froze, unable to move after seeing inside the window.  
  
"Get. In. The. Car." The voice left no room for argument. Her body responded automatically, stepping around a stunned Inuyasha and sliding into the back seat.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." She said dully, reverting back to the girl she was at school. Her companions gaped at her. The car pulled away from the curb, leaving them standing there unmoving.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes as Hiten rolled up both her window and the one separating them. For one afternoon she had forgot everything. She was normal, she was fun, and she was free. Stepping into that car had been like willingly accepting life imprisonment. And even though she felt her heart despair, knowing that both her mother and Naraku would hear of her 'defiance', she knew she'd had no choice in the matter. Because she had seen through the window what the other's had not.  
  
She'd seen the gun on his lap.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
yeah, it took me FOREVER to finish this once I started it! Usually I crank it out, a chapter at a time, finish the whole chapter in one night, but for some reason I've been completely inspirationless!!!! It's horrible!!!! That AND I'm working 24 hours a week, being a full time student, and somehow cramming in something that resembles a social life. It's at the point where I lie awake at night and think "Sleep, or update . . . sleep or update?" And one guess as to which one wins nine times out of ten!  
  
So I am really REALLY sorry! I will try to do better! I promise! Next week is my LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL before break! So if I don't update before than, I'm sorry, but I WILL update during my break! I'll finally have time! I'm counting down the days! December 14th kiddies!  
  
Oh and this is a way different day than when I was IMing the Lone Ranger, just thought I'd clear that up if he was confused reading the intro. 


End file.
